The apparatus and process of the present invention relates to Induced Gas Flotation (IGF) and Dissolved Gas Flotation (DGF). More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and process in which micro-bubbles created by dissolved gas flotation assemble in conjunction with induced gas flotation macroscopic bubbles and improve the overall technique of flotation and/or removal.